pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy
Sandy belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. I adopted her from Tundrathesnowpup Info Sandy is laid back and happy. She likes to take things easy and go with the flow. She can be a little lazy, but she's very cheerful and always enjoys a good chat. She's very organized, and hates messes though. She loves to clean, and often can't take being in a messy room with out cleaning up. She's very smart, and nothing can really trick her. She's very loving and is always worried about others. She's one big ray of sunshine, and always stays on the positive side of things. Although if someone crosses the line, she becomes sassy and can be quite the force to be reckoned with. Appearance She's a chubby fluffy grey Maine coon she-cat with a waddle in her step. her muzzle is white, but her ears, front two paws, and tail tip are darker grey. She has hazel eyes. Her collar is aqua. Job She works with the Kennel kittens of Happy valley shelter. She acts as the organizer, and always makes sure things are clean and working smoothly. Bio Sandy was born to a rich family in a litter of six. She and her siblings always got the best food, the coziest beds, the most expensive cat toys. They were all purebred Maine coons, and they were their mothers pride and joy. Sandy was always the very friendly kitten, always going off to try to talk to a squirrel or a bird. She was a bit different, but she was never treated badly or differently. Her mother was a sweet kitty who always made time for her kittens, while her father was a strict Tom always demanding the best out of his family. Sandy worked hard to make her father proud, and she often did. Then the time came for them to get adopted. They were each picked up and sent to new homes. Sandy lived with a celebrity singer, Sayla. Sayla named her Sandy after her idol, Sandy Linner. Sandy was quite happy with her human, but she would often leave Sandy alone, she was a very busy pop singer. So one time while Sayla was away, Sandy snuck out. She only wanted to go out for a little while, but ended up getting lost. She then met the Kennel Kittens of Happy Valley shelter. She was astonished to find her old friend Ace was the leader. The two had been neighbors, and they had also been the best of friends. They helped her get home, and Sandy admired them. She got the courage to ask to join them, and after proving herself, became apart of the team. Family Lauren: mother Bagel: Father Five un-named siblings Friends Ace: an old friend, the two happened to meet before he was a Kennel Kitten. Alaska: gal palls Trivia * she talks in a thick southern accent. * She has a crush on Tiny. * She happens to really like dogs, and thinks them adorable. * She is very observational. Stories she appeared in Gallery